A connecting element is deployed wherever at least two electromechanical devices (switching devices) are to be connected electrically and mechanically to one another.
In one solution, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,441, the devices are connected mechanically in a direct manner by way of guide grooves. The electrical connection is then subsequently effected by way of a separate three-pole plug.
In a further solution (Moeller GmbH, “xStart: effiziente Lösungen für den Motorabgang” (xStart: efficient solutions for the motor feeder), art. no. 284764, 2005) the switching devices are connected mechanically by way of an intermediate plate. The intermediate plate is attached to the circuit breaker and connected electrically to the circuit breaker. The electrical connection between the intermediate plate and the contactor is in turn effected by way of a three-pole plug.